Goku's Ordeal
? の たなる |Rōmaji title =Menkyo Kaiden? Gokū no Arata naru Shiren |Literal title = License Mastery? Goku's Newest Trial |Number = 125 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = The Risky Decision |Airdate = February 5, 1992 |English Airdate = September 13, 2000 |Previous = Z Warriors Prepare |Next = The Androids Appear }} ? の たなる |Menkyo Kaiden? Gokū no Arata naru Shiren|lit. "License Mastery? Goku's Newest Trial"}} is the eighth episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 5, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 13, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Chi-Chi being chased by a huge, wild boar, while walking home from the grocery store. The boar chases her for a while, but at the last second, the boar runs off of a cliff. She sighs and began to walk home. Gohan is shown in a pond, where he catches a fish that is almost twice his size. He shows it to Goku, who says that they can have it for dinner, much to Piccolo's dismay, since fish is what they have eaten for two weeks straight. When they walk into the house, Chi-Chi is sitting at the table, exhausted. When Goku and Gohan take off their clothes and give them to Chi-Chi so that they can take a bath, she starts yelling about how they want her to wash their clothes and cook dinner at the same time. She also complains about how they don't have a car, and that Goku doesn't even know how to drive (Piccolo also cannot drive, and immediately demands that Goku not involve him in the ordeal). Chi-Chi orders both Goku and Piccolo to go to Driving School to get their licenses, or they will be forced to cook their own meals from then on. Both Goku and Piccolo reluctantly agree. At the school, Goku sees Piccolo dressed in regular clothes, including a backward cap, tight denim jeans and a purple and yellow shirt. Piccolo explains that the clothes were given to him by Chi-Chi out of Goku's closet. Goku apologizes to him for the humiliation he was suffering, and then the instructors arrive. Goku is stuck with an elderly man who can barely even open a car door, while Piccolo is put with a young woman with a serious case of road rage. While Piccolo is doing well at driving, Goku is failing miserably. He can't even remember how to start the car. After crashing both of their cars in the middle of a race, they naturally fail, but are given one last chance. During the second try, the two drive on a rainy road. There is a bus of kids coming down the road, and a lightning bolt strikes a nearby cliff, sending dust and rock plummeting on the street, causing the bus to be pushed off a cliff. Goku attempts to stop the bus with his car by ramming it. After Goku's plan fails, both he and Piccolo jump into action. Piccolo held the bus while Goku destroys all the falling boulders with one of his attacks. Goku carries the bus back to safety, and they return to the instructors, who are applauding them. The elderly man tells them that even though they have failed the test, he would trade his license any day for a chance to fly. The young woman agrees with him. When the two return home, Chi-Chi finds out that they failed the test, and faints yet again. Major Events *Goku and Piccolo attempt to get their Drivers License. Appearances Characters Locations *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *West City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Car *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gravity Machine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Earth Music" - When Goku and Piccolo start to take driving lessons. Differences from the manga *With the exception of the final scene where Goku, Gohan and Piccolo take off, the entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is a filler episode that seems to be based on the cover to the title page to chapters 255 (DBZ 61) and 256 (DBZ 62) of the manga. Also, the picture Gohan draws in this episode is similar to the cover of those two manga chapters. *Chi-Chi is seen running home with her groceries, even though she was seen driving in earlier seasons and she can ride the Flying Nimbus, which Goku no longer uses at this point. *When Goku is laying down and looking at the clouds, Gohan comes to surface after swimming and shows Goku a huge fish. Then, he asks if they can have it for dinner while a nearby Piccolo says they had been having fish for two weeks straight. Although, according to Dende, Namekians only drink water and do not eat food or meat, although it is possible that Namekians can eat, but they just do not need to. **As a child, Piccolo ate a fish once and his father wanted to have a feast to celebrate his conquest of King Castle. Lord Slug also consumed pills in Lord Slug indicating that Demon Clansmen and former Demon Clansmen have a history of costuming non-liquids (as Namekians can consume other liquids such as Milk).Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *When Piccolo's driver speeds off away from the stoplight, his hat flies off. Yet later, he is still wearing his hat. *Near the middle of the episode, when Goku almost crashes into another driver, the driver flies from his car and his pants change color in mid-flight. *This is one of Sean Schemmel`s favorite episodes from the show. *This is the only episode where Piccolo wears different clothing from the Demon Clothes he normally wears. *Piccolo's driving clothes and hat from this episode appear as a obtainable outfit and accessory in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *The Driving Lesson from this episode appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. The two driving instructors from this episode also appear. However Piccolo wears his normal Demon Clothes instead of the Outfit he borrowed from Goku. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 125 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 125 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma prova muito difícil para Goku! Category:Episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z